


Confessions

by athaircuplac



Series: Revelations on a Personal Level [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee- Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaircuplac/pseuds/athaircuplac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is trying to recover from the battle of Beacon, and is visited by a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“Sweetie, you have a visitor. She says she really wants to talk to you.” Taiyang said as he poked his head in the door of his eldest daughters room. “I can stall her in the living room while you get ready or I can send her back here, it's your call.”

“Who is it?” Yang was in no mood for visitors but she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

Taiyang made his way to the chair beside Yang's bed as he answered “She says her name is Blake. Wasn't that the name of your teammate back at Beacon?”

Feeling highly irritated Yang thought about how to answer her father. “I guess if you call someone who abandons you in your greatest time of need a teammate.”  
“Sweetie, I know things have been tough for you since the battle, but it hasn't exactly been rainbows and unicorns for anybody with ties to the school. Ozpin is still missing, Qrow hasn't been heard from in almost two weeks, and your sister is off playing heroine of Beacon.” Taiyang continued to ramble on. “Last I heard, she was on her way to Atlas. Apparently there was a clue in Haven that told her and her friends that they needed to head that way. As to what the clue was, she wouldn't tell me. But she does send her love.”  
“I'm getting off-topic, what do you want me to tell your friend, Yang?”

“She's not my friend, but I guess since she's already here, you can tell her she can come back and talk in here. But keep your ear out, I still don't have the energy I need to kick her ass. So if she tries to fight me, I'll need some back-up.” Taiyang chuckled which made Yang angrier. “I'm serious dad, I don't know what her intentions are anymore.”  
“Ok, I get it. If you need me to come in and save the day, then I will. But why not just make it easier and ask her to leave her weapon in the living room. If she comes for them, I'll know to stop her?”

“Good idea, tell her to do that and then send her back. And thanks for being an awesome dad.”  
“No problem, sweetheart.”

A minute later, Yang could smell the perfume of her previous teammate and best friend, Blake Belladonna, get closer which indicated that she was on her way back to Yang's room.  
“Hello, Blake.” Yang spoke in the harshest tone she could muster up. “Why are you even here?”

“Yang, please don't do this. I've been through enough already.” Blake spoke quietly.

“YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH??? YOU HAVEN'T HAD TO DEAL WITH HAVING YOUR ARM SLICED OFF AND THEN ABANDONED BY SOMEONE WHO YOU CONSIDERED A FRIEND! HAVE YOU? I DIDN'T THINK SO. I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW.”  
In all her yelling, Yang hadn't noticed that Blake had started to cry.

“Yang, please let me explain myself before you throw me out.” Blake choked back tears before continuing, “Do you mind if I sit down? I really just wanna talk. Nothing more, nothing less. Just talk.”

“Fine, but don't think that you will be able to change my mind with a few tears.”  
“Thank you. Now before I explain my side, please know that the last three months have been a living hell for me.” Blake added seeing the rage swell up in Yang's eyes. “I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you either.”

“Obviously, I know it hasn't been easy for anybody anymore. Even though I haven't left, doesn't mean I don't have a clue on what is going on. I probably know everything you are going to tell me.” Yang retorted bitterly before staring back out of the window next to her bed.  
“Be that as it may, can I please tell you my side of the story?”

“I'm waiting.”  
“Thank you. Yes, I ran. After the attack on Beacon, I ran. But I didn't run just to run. I ran for a purpose. I knew Adam and the White Fang were going to continue to hunt me down, and I didn't want anybody that I cared for to try and help me. This was my fight to fight and it needed to be fought alone.” Blake's eyes roamed to the still bandaged arm of her teammate. “I didn't want anybody else getting hurt for something that I created.”

“Yeah, well, it happened. And now I have to deal with it for the rest of my life. Can I ask you some questions, Blake?” Yang said raising her voice slightly.  
“Can I finish what I had planned to say and then I will answer every one of your questions? I promise.” Yang nodded so Blake continued.

“Eventually the White Fang found out where I was hiding out at and came to finish me off. As I sit here before you today, I hope you can gather who won that fight.” Blake fought back a smile and continued. “That infuriated the leader of the White Fang, a bull faunus by the name of Adam Taurus.”

“I've heard his name in the news lately, is he the one who.....” Yang couldn't bring herself to finish her question, but Blake knew what she was going to ask.  
“Yes, he is the one that you saw standing over me in the cafeteria. However, he is no longer a threat to faunus or human kind anymore. I made sure of this.” Blake sneered as she remembered the events of that fateful night.

“You killed him?” Yang asked shocked.

“Yes, I'm getting to that. Now that the White Fang knew where I was, it was only a matter of time before Adam came for me himself. And when he found me, I was ready. I know how he moved, I studied how he fought when I was in the White Fang. I never told anybody this, but Adam is the faunus who took me in after my parents were murdered. He raised me, and taught me how to fight. Or so he thought. I tricked him with one of my clones and stabbed him from behind.” Blake reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. “He still got a shot in before he died. Hurts like hell, but the fact remains, he is dead.”

“And you are telling me this why?” Yang was getting irritated at why Blake would come over and blab on about her time away and not focus on why she left.

“Because I had to leave you and Ruby and Weiss and everybody else because I care about you guys. It killed me to see you get hurt at the hands of that.....monster. Believe me, it's not something that I wanted to do. But I also didn't want Adam or anybody else from the White Fang to follow me here and bring your dad in danger. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if the White Fang had done something here because I led them here.”

“And how do you know they haven't followed you here now?”  
“Because I know the new leader of the White Fang, and he wouldn't send them here. The White Fang is going to go back to the way it used to be. Peaceful protests and trying to work for equality for all people.”

“And how am I supposed to trust a word that has come out of your mouth since you stepped foot in my house?”  
“Did you not say yourself that you were watching the news? They have reported that Adam was dead and the new leader of the White Fang is non-violent.”

“Yeah, I got that, but what about the stuff about you caring and all that mumbo-jumbo?”  
“You don't think I care? I was the one who carried you out of the cafeteria after Adam attacked you.” Tears started to swell in Blake's eyes as she continued. “It was me who brought you here, it was me that sent your sister to Atlas because Haven was too dangerous for her at the moment. It was me who killed the guy that raised me instead of joining his forces. And would you like to know the real reason?” At this point, Blake is bawling.

“Blake, stop right there. I know what you are going to say and I thought I felt the same way when we were at school. Sitting in this room gave me more than enough time to think of what would happen when you came by. I knew you couldn't stay away forever, I'm too awesome.” Yang stopped and started to snicker, something she hadn't done in quite some time. “And yes, Blake Belladonna, I do love you. I've loved you for a long time. And I'm not sure where I would be without you. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I haven't heard from you in three months. No calls, no texts, no emails, nothing! Is that love to you? Because it surely doesn't sound like love to me.”

“Yang, do you not remember what happened? When the school was attacked, that dragon thing, which the stupid news insists on calling Kevin, knocked out all the communication towers for a thirty mile radius. Then your sister went and froze everything on the top of the tower. They still haven't been able to thaw it out. I wanted to call you, I wanted to text you and let you know what was going on, but I couldn't. If I could, you would have gotten annoyed with the amount of messages I would have sent you. I do love you and I always will.”

Both girls looked at each other and realized that what they needed more than anything in the world right now was each other. Scooting over, Yang motioned Blake to the bed. “This has been an extremely eventful day and I'm still not feeling up to my usual self, can you come cuddle with me while I sleep?”  
“Of course I will.” Blake replied hoping she would get this chance.

“Before I fall asleep, can you tell me the real reason that you sent my sister to Atlas. We both know Haven isn't that bad and Ruby and the others can take care of themselves.”  
Blake started laughing when she remembered why. “There might be a certain white-haired heiress who may or may not be waiting for Ruby when she arrives. And she may or may not have confided in me before the battle that she has feelings for your sister.”

“That's devious you know that right. Ruby is walking right into a 'trap' from Weiss. Man, I wish I could see her face when they meet.” Yang said sleepily.  
“Tell ya what, Yang. Let's get you back to your normal self and we will go to Vacuo together. Deal?”  
“Deal.”

An hour later, Taiyang noticed the quietness coming from his daughter's room and decided to check in and see how things are doing. Slowly opening the door he announced his presence. “Yang, is everything......ooooookay.”

Blake felt a smile cross her mouth as she whispered to Taiyang “She's fine, she's just napping.

Taiyang grinned, “Thank you, Blake. I haven't seen her sleep this peacefully since she got here. Is everything alright?”  
Looking down at her friend Blake thought for a minute before speaking, “It is now. Hey Mr. Long, I'm getting kinda tired myself. Would you mind if I stayed over tonight and slept in here?”

“Not at all, Blake. Any friend of Yang is welcome to spend the night. And as you were teammates in the past, I'll even turn an eye and let you sleep in here. Have a good night. See you all in the morning.”

As he turned to close the door, he noticed Yang snuggle up to Blake. Letting out a sigh, Taiyang whispered to himself, “You mean more to her than you could ever know Blake.”


End file.
